


Gown Of Gold

by Dianakk824, MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianakk824/pseuds/Dianakk824, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: Charlotte and Sidney have a very bumpy road to their HEAI don't think there has been anything like it.Diana wrote most of this story I just did some edit work and wrote some.One big chapter for you to enjoyThis was the idea of Diana Smith KeddiePictures were done by her too.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 68





	Gown Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Diana as the idea was all her.

Chapter 1 

Georgiana has been sold and taken away. It’s been a horrible experience, she was scared to death. This old fat man thinks he is going to marry her and have her fortune as his own. He’s taking her to Scotland, she is terrified and mad. “I’d rather cut my own throat,” she tells him. And she means it. 

Charlotte has an idea of how to find her. Sidney is furious. It’s partly Charlotte’s fault in the first place. They ride around all night looking for Georgiana only to find out they have missed her by half an hour. She’s been to a brothel! Now she is on her way to Scotland and if they hurry they might catch up. 

Finally there is the carriage and they see Georgiana is inside. Sidney jumps from one speeding carriage to another and stops it! She is safe now. Sidney and Charlotte are upset, mad and worn out. They argued all night. Just the two of them in a carriage. Not at all proper. Charlotte's reputation could have come into question. 

Sidney takes the ladies back to Bedford house. He is starting to look at Charlotte in a different light. Maybe he has been wrong about her all this time.

Lord Babbington comes to give them all an invitation to a masked ball.

Tom is beside himself with excitement. Everyone will want to hear about the Regatta. Charlotte is also invited but at first she doesn't think she feels like being social and leaves the room. Sitting alone upstairs she is thinking about everything that has happened. It’s confusing. 

Sidney asked her to reconsider going to the ball, after all the Regatta was her idea. Charlotte sees she has made some assumptions that are wrong and is about to apologize but Sidney can’t accept her apology. He is the one that needs to apologize and he does. 

Lord Babbington has a sister who is about the same size as Charlotte so she could lend her a gown. Charlotte picks a beautiful golden gown. It fits her perfectly and the ladies maid helps with her hair. Going down the steps Sidney is there to offer his arm. 

“Does it not suit me ? Will it not do ?”

“It’ll do very well.” he replies, a smile on his face. Something she hasn’t seen very often, only a time or two. 

Charlotte is flustered by the crowd and finds an alcove thinking she is alone but Lady Susan Worcester is there. They talk then Lady Susan says,” you seem befuddled.” Charlotte explains Mr Sidney Parker caused anger in her she didn’t know she possessed and yet she cares about his opinion of her. How can that be ? 

“You're in love with him,” Lady Susan smiles as she explains love is like measles, an affliction. You don’t get to choose.

Then there he is looking for her asking if she would dance with him. She can’t understand why her, there are so many other ladies he could ask but he doesn’t want to dance with them. Only her.

The dance was special, beautiful and so full of feelings and all kinds of emotions. He never took his eyes off her; he didn’t even blink. He held her closer than any of the other couples. He smiled at her. She knows what Lady Susan said was true. She had fallen in love with him and thought he felt the same.

The dance was over and he bowed and thanked her. Tom asked for the next dance, her head reeling, she smiled so sure of herself. Then Tom let her know Sidney was talking to the women he first loved. Eliza it was !!

The dance ended and Tom walked away leaving her there watching as Sidney and Eliza standing together, talking, smiling. It was too much.

She isn’t hurt, she is mad, angry. What is going on ? She needs to leave. After retrieving her coat she called for the carriage to take her back to Bedford place.

Charlotte doesn't even wait for the coachman to open the door, she runs up the stairs and slams the door! "As equal to any woman" she huffs.

"Charlotte is that you?” says Georgiana. Charlotte walks into the library and finds Georgiana has been drinking.

"Georgiana! What are you doing?"

"Having a little drink or two, care to join me?" As Georgina hiccups. Charlotte is angry about the turn of events at the ball and decides to have a drink too. Why not ?

The night maid comes in and she asks Charlotte if she needs help with undressing. Charlotte hides the bottle behind Georgiana's back. Georgiana says " No thank you, she won't need any help. I can do it,” using her Antigua accent. As she runs upstairs with the bottle of Brandy in hand. Charlotte follows her. They burst into Georgiana's room laughing. 

"Oh, Georgiana, it is so wonderful to see you smile and laugh again. Even though this may be the influence," tapping the bottle. As Charlotte sits at the night table she removes the pins out her hair. Her beautiful brown hair is let down. 

Georgiana pours them another drink. She hands one to Charlotte. " To Men, they suck." Charlotte laughs, "I never heard that expression before" "Neither have I. I just made it up!" giggles Georgiana. They both raise their glasses " Men Suck!" They say in unison. Drinking the Brandy straight down. Charlotte proceeded to talk about the ball, how beautiful the room was, the people she met, How she danced with Sidney and how magical it was, only to feel humiliated by him moments later. 

"I can't believe he left you standing alone!" Georgiana says as she starts unbuttoning the back of Charlotte’s gown. Georgiana can’t get her fingers to work and only unbuttons the top 3. All of sudden she feels very woozy and lies down on her bed. Georgiana passed out cold.

"Georgiana wake up! I need you to finish the buttons." Shaking her. Charlotte is stuck in her gown. "What am I to do now?" She heads downstairs to return the bottle to the library. Also hoping to find a maid is still awake to help her with her gown.

  
  


"Drat! “she says, "I guess I'll just have to sleep in it." Charlotte says as she placed the bottle on the server.

"So, that is where my bottle of Brandy went. " a stern voice came from the other side of the library. It was Sidney! He was back from the ball.

"Mr. Parker, I wasn't expecting you home so soon". She snipped back at him.

"I see that" as he got up from the couch. 

“I see you found your first love ? Your true love, is it ?” Walking towards him. Damn why did he have to be so handsome, she thought. 

“That was a long time ago. She’s a widow now. I’m not interested in her.”

“Oh really, I have eyes. I saw how you smiled at her and she back at you.

Just when I thought things might be, I don’t know. Different.”

"Different?" He smiled. 

"What will you have to sleep in?” He asked. 

Charlotte let out sigh of exasperation. "This gown". Sidney became very aware of what she was asking. “Could you help me with the last of the buttons."

“I thought Georgiana would help.” she pointed to the back of her gown. Sidney was laughing now.

“Just do it,” she hissed. 

"You need to move your hair." He whispered softly moving behind her. Charlotte moved her hair away, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. The room was getting hot and the air was hard to breathe.

As Sidney stood behind her, he slowly began to undo the buttons of her gown of gold one by one. Charlotte's heart was pounding with anger or maybe excitement. 

"There, now you are free" he said letting his fingers gently trace up her spine all the way to her neck. Her skin was so soft and welcoming. 

"Charlotte" he whispered. Sidney placed his hand around her waist. Charlotte could feel his body heat through the fabric of the gown as he pressed closer to her. Sidney felt her quiver or was it him?

"I'm not the naïve farmer's daughter you think I am Mr. Parker," she said rather coldly. 

Sidney gave out a small laugh "I wonder?" As he laid a gentle kiss behind her ear. She was intoxicating. Charlotte grabbed a hold of Sidney's hand that was on her waist and slowly turned around to look at him. Sidney's eyes were dark and full of desire. Charlotte took a small step away from him.

“Sidney.” She placed her hands on the gown and let it drop to the floor. There she stood before him in only her lace corset and silk stockings. Her body was lit by the glow of the fire. His mouth went dry.

"Charlotte, you take my breath away,” he said in a husky voice. 

She had the face of an angel but her body was something else. Full hips, narrow waist, and the most perfect breast he had ever seen. She looked into his eyes not with desire but with anger. Picking up the gown from the floor. Charlotte handed the gown to him. Sidney gave her a look of utter confusion. Then he realized he made a mistake. He misjudged her again.

"Mr. Parker would you be so kind as to return this to Lord Babbington. I find that it doesn't suit me after all," she hissed. Sidney was stunned. Without waiting for a reply Charlotte said. "That is all." She ran back to her room and slammed the door. 

Sidney was befuddled on what just happened. He had to leave before he did something he would regret. As he walked down the front steps he lit a cigarette. Still holding the gown in his hand he looked up to Charlotte's room. He stood there just staring; he knew she was there at the window looking at him. He thought as he took his last drag "Again, I underestimated Miss Heywood " and walked into the night.

Later that night after everything was quite Sidney slipped up the stairs to Charlotte's bedroom and slipped a note under the door. When she woke up she found the note.

Charlotte, Forgive me. SP

Sidney is not going to take that gown back. She was perfect in it, perfection in gold. She had walked away. That is not the sort of thing that can happen to him, not since Eliza.

Now he knows he loves her. He thought he did but after talking to Eliza the thought was sealed in his mind. He was sure he didn’t love or want to be with Eliza Champion. Charlotte would be everything to him, he could feel it, the excitement of seeing her almost naked, made his flesh hot his mind race with the possibilities. 

He would need some help and Lord Babbington would be the one to call on. When he gets back to Sanditon he’ll make some plans . 

Tom and the ladies rode in the carriage saying very little on their way back to Sanditon. Just passing the time. Sidney rode his horse leading the way and kept watch on the trunk carrying the gold dress. Now he has time to think about what he was going to do. A plan he hoped she would like. After the Regatta that evening he finds her at Trafalgar house, he has to tell her the truth. 

“If you’re looking for your brother.” she says to him.

“ I’m not, as a matter of fact I’m looking for you.” 

“I thought you and Mrs. Campion would be heading back to London.” She held her head high with no sign of a smile.

“She has already left, I decided against joining her. On reflection I realized I would rather be here.” Sidney Pauses and thinks about what he is going to say next. “I’m a great deal less than perfect, you have made me all too aware of that. Whatever it’s worth I believe I’m my best self, my truest self when I’m with you. That is all.” Holding his hands behind his back he just leaves.

Charlotte is left alone standing speechless. How the tables have turned.

======================

Early the next morning Sidney was knocking on the Babbington hotel door, he’s nervous, he has thought about his plan all night.

"Good morning, aren't we an early riser? Babbington greeted Sidney.

"I hardly slept at all last night. My thoughts in my head wouldn't let me" Sidney.

“I have a plan and it's a secret. I need your help.” 

Babbington knowing his friend knew exactly what he was up to." Why am I not surprised? What can I do to help?” he says with a happy laugh. 

Sidney smiled. " I need you to deliver these after I'm gone" handing him 3 letters. One for Mary the other for Mr. Stringer the last one to Mr. Heywood. "You'll take care of them won't you my friend?”

"Yes, of course."

"Also I need to borrow your carriage and meet me at the cliffs tops by the cove at 10 am." Sidney said with excitement.

=========================

“Good morning Miss Heywood, I was going for a walk and wondered if there was anything you needed in town.?”

“Oh, I have a dress fitting for the ball, perhaps I could walk with you?”

“Of Course , it would be my pleasure.” He smiles at her and Mary tells them to “go on you two.” 

“ It’s a fine fresh day.” Sidney is nervous hoping she will accept his proposal of marriage. 

“ We seem not to be walking into town.” Charlotte says and looks back where they just came from. 

“ Forgive me, what a fool I am. Should we head back perhaps ?”

“There is absolutely no urgency about my dress fitting.” Charlotte wants him to know. “A walk along the clifftops is much more to my taste.”

“Good, my thoughts exactly. I was hoping we might find a moment we could be alone together. Charlotte,” he says and steps closer to her. 

“Yes.” 

He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her with tender and all his love. She kisses him back, then their foreheads touch and the kiss lingers. 

“At last, I thought I would never get you alone. I’ve been a brute, he tells her.

“No, I deserved everything you’ve said.”

“No you didn’t, I hope that I’m a different man now.”

“No you're the same man but much improved.”

“If I’ve changed at all it’s no small part down to you. I have never wanted to put myself in someone else's power before, I never wanted to care for anyone but myself. “Miss Heywood, Charlotte, will you marry me ?

Now, right now,” he says. “Lord Babbington has a carriage ready and we can go to Scotland right now, everything is ready." Sidney pleaded. 

Sidney waves his hat in the air and Lord Babbington is there with his carriage. Charlotte isn’t sure what is going on but. “Yes,” she says tears are forming in her eyes. Tears of happiness she can’t believe it. 

“It’s a long way to Scotland and we’ll stop just before we get there but when we arrive you’ll see the surprise I have for you.” Sidney tells her as he is proud of himself for thinking of it. 

The carriage pulls up and Lord Babbington leaps out with a big grin on his face. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Off you go!" 

They rode off in the carriage together, just the two of them, Lord Babbington’s groom was driving the carriage, Lord Babbington stayed behind to take care of Business in Sanditon. First stop the post office.

Late afternoon Lord Babbington pays a visit to Mary Parker. She is quite upset because Charlotte has not returned from her dress fitting.

"Lord Babbington, how kind of you to visit but as you can see I am quite distraught. Charlotte is missing!" Lord Babbington interrupted. "Mrs. Parker here" and he handed her Sidney's letter. "I think this will put you at ease." 

Mary read the letter and crunch it to her heart. "Are you upset, are you not pleased with the news Mrs. Parker?" Lord Babbington asked.

"I am overwhelmed with happiness! The moment I introduced them I knew they were a perfect match! We'll keep this a secret a bit longer." 

“ Lord Babbington will make the announcement tonight at the ball? " Mary said with enthusiasm.

==========================

Later that evening

"Off you go then" said old Stringer.”

"I will then" Shouted James. All of a sudden the father and son were interrupted by Lord Babbington. 

"Good evening gentlemen I've come to deliver a note from Mr. Sidney Parker.'' handing it to James. The note enclosed enough money to pay the workers for 2 weeks. 

It read.

Mr. Stringer I won the prize you were after. S.P 

James shook his head, "I wish them every bit of happiness." 

Lord Babbington noticed Old Stringer looked pale.

"Is everything all right old Stringer? You look unwell ?" 

"I am fine Lord Babbington" said old Stringer in his grumpy voice. 

"I insist you take the evening off and rest. Tonight is Midsummer ball. It's a night for celebration! '' Babbington said happily.

As the three men exit the building, they come across Edward Denham. 

"Look who we have here," said Edward. He was drunk and looking for a fight with Lord Babbington.

"Edward, I thought you left on this morning's coach?”

I need to speak to Esther'' he pleaded. 

“NO ! ENOUGH ! you cannot control her any longer ! Shouted Babbington pushing him against the building.

James Stringer tries to break them up. As people on the street stopped to watch. Fists were thrown between the two men in the end Edward was left on the ground beaten. "If you are looking for a lady to control may I suggest you go back to London and find Mrs. Campion. I have a feeling she will need some comforting " wiping the blood off his hand reaching for his wallet, "Here take this,'' he throws Edward a 50 pound note. "NEVER SET FOOT IN SANDITON AGAIN!" 

Edward picked up the money and cowards away. Little did Babbington know that a carriage had stopped and witnessed the scene. 

"Lord Babbington'' Esther runs into his arms and asks, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" 

"Yes!" And they laugh and kiss at the same time. The crowd that gathered gave out loud cheer. 

=========================

Everyone had arrived at the Midsummer Ball. Tom was beside himself because Sidney was nowhere to be found. Lord Babbington asked a small group to gather. Tom, Mary, Georgiana, Arthur, Diana and Lady Denham. With the elegant Esther by his side he made the announcement.

“As you have all noticed we are missing two people. I am here to announce with great pleasure that Sidney and Charlotte have eloped !! They ran off this morning and right about now they should be arriving in Gretna, Scotland ! Everyone cried out for joy except Tom. “Stop your whining. “ Mr. Tom Parker. Marrying that girl was the best decision Mr. Sidney Parker has ever made. And Miss Lambe. Not a word out of you.”  Scolded Lady Denham. The waiter came with champagne. Mary raised her glass “To Sidney and Charlotte,” they all replied. “To Sidney and Charlotte.

The carriage ride was long, just over 8 hours with 2 short stops to eat and change horses. Sidney wanted to be in Gretna, Scotland before nightfall. The ride was quite enjoyable. They talked about where they planned to live. Deciding on London for now until they had children. Charlotte wanted 4 kids Sidney 8. The compromised and agreed on 6. They laughed together as they kissed. A few times things got a little promiscuous with passionate kisses and fondling. Sidney had to remove her from his lap one time and ask the drive to stop as he ran out into the woods to take himself in hand. Geese, Parker get a hold yourself. He was embarrassed as walked back to the carriage. The coachman gave Sidney a smirk. Charlotte asked him "are you alright? "Yes. Yes, I had to answer the call of nature." He said embarrassed. 

They traveled on but no more kissing or touching. At one time Charlotte broke down crying thinking she made a mistake. Not with getting married but eloping. Her family would be so disappointed in her. Sidney reassured her by promising they would have a marriage celebration ceremony at the end of the summer with both families. He told her he wrote her father stating the same thing. He also told Mr. Heywood he is not marrying for any reason other than he loves her and wants to start sharing his life with her as soon as possible. Charlotte started to cry again. He held her in his arms until she drifted off to sleep. Hours later they woke up from hearing the noise of the town Gretna. They had arrived. The coach pulled up to a large inn that looked to be a castle at one time. Sidney got out of the carriage.

"Can I trust you to stay put until I return?" Raising his eyebrows.

"Yes'' she pouted and sat back down. A quarter of an hour he returned to get her. "We have a suite upstairs. I left you something in the room to wear. I hope you like it." kissing her hand.

"Mr. Parker it seems to me you thought of everything" she laughed. 

"Here is the room key. I'll let you get ready. Will two hours be enough time?" He asked. " I only need one." she smiled "One hour it is then. There is a small chapel out back. I will meet you there. Farewell my love." He kissed her hard and quick. Then he was gone. 

Charlotte walked to the room that looked to be something from the medieval time. The room was dark rich mahogany furniture. A large fireplace with a bear fur rug on the floor. In the center of the room was an oversized four post bed, dressed with fine dark red linen. It was quite shocking but Charlotte thought it was exhilarating. There in the reflection of the mirror she saw it. Her gown, her gown of gold. Charlotte brought her hand to her mouth and started to cry. Along with it were a pair of cream and gold shoes, with gold silk gloves and a beautiful golden hair piece. Charlotte was overwhelmed with love. She wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Charlotte went to answer it.

It was a ladies maid.

"Good evening Miss. My name is Jane. Mr. Parker sent me to help you get ready.”

"Oh how wonderful please come in." Charlotte closed the door. One hour later she exited the room. Wearing her gown with her beautiful brown curls flowing.

****

Charlotte walked out the back garden to get to the chapel. There she saw hundreds of candles lit all around and the most glorious rose garden. She could hear a violinist playing somewhere from the garden. It was like a dream. A little girl came up to her and gave her a small boutique of white roses tied with a gold ribbon.

"You look like a princess,'' she said. Charlotte smiled at her. As she walked into the chapel she saw him waiting for her. He was so elegant in his blackcoat and gold vest. He was her prince. Sidney was in awe of her beauty. Wiping away a tear from his eye he gave her one of his rare big smiles. The Anvil priest who was a blacksmith by day was a big jolly fellow much like Arthur but much older.

"Good evening, you love birds. Before I proceed. I have to ask have you both come here in your own free will?

"Yes,'' they said in unison. "Wonderful shall we begin. I see you both chose to recite the traditional Celtic vows? "Yes "they said in unison. This time laughing. "Turn and face each other. Mr. Parker you may begin. With the beautiful glow of candles in this small chapel.

Sidney took a hold of Charlotte's hand and said his vows.. I Sidney Tobias Parker, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Charlotte Kathryn Heywood to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." His voice was strong and did not waive once. When he finished he kissed her hand. Charlotte began to softly cry and she said her Vows to Sidney.

"I Charlotte Kathryn Heywood, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Sidney Tobias Parker to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee." She paused as Sidney wiped away her tears from her face. He smiled at her as she continued "I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. The priest asked who has the rings? 

"I do," as Sidney handed them to him. The priest blessed the rings.

The Priest asked "Sidney do you take Charlotte to be your lawful wife?

"I do" as he placed the ring on her finger.

And do you Charlotte take Sidney and your lawful Husband?"

"I do.” She said with a bright smile. 

"Well then! I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Sidney cupped Charlotte's face with his hands and gave her the most tender loving kiss. As they walked happily out of the chapel they were met with a round of applause by the Inns guest. Glasses of wine were given out as they joined the couple as the priest gave a marriage blessing. lifting up their glasses he said 

"May joy and peace surround you, Contentment latch your door; And happiness be with you now, and bless you evermore."

“Here, here!” The guest congratulated Sidney and Charlotte and went back inside. "Alone at last" he held here in her arms. Charlotte stood on her tippy toes and kissed Sidney on his cheek. Moving her away just a bit

" Did you like your surprise Mrs. Parker?'' he asked as his finger slowly traced the fabric of her bodice.

"I did. Sidney very much so, you thought of everything. Well, almost everything." she giggled. "What did I forget?" raising his eyebrows

"Oh you'll see." As she grabs his hand to take him inside. "Wait. I have one more surprise." Sidney clapped his hands loud and then the violin played. It was the same song they danced to at the ball. "Is it not tradition for the bride and groom to dance?" Taking her hand they began the waltz. Holding her close to him turning her around. Her breast was so close to his chest. She was very seductive with him gliding her hand along his chest and arms. Twirling her around looking into her eyes was filling him with desire. Sidney was having a hard time remembering the steps. Licking her lips as she pulled him close to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Sidney was so aroused and she could feel him against her belly. 

"I think we've had enough of dancing, don't you agree?

Mr. Parker?” Charlotte whispered in his ear. Without a word Sidney took by her arm and led her to their suite. The maid had prepared the room for them. A bottle of wine with cheese and bread was set on the table. The fire was lit and the bed turned down.

"Sidney, I want to thank you. Everything you did today was" he silenced her with his lip with a passionate kiss. 

  
  


"Charlotte, undress me." Without hesitation he slowly removed his jacket and cravat placing them on the chair. She moved her hands to his chest and began to undo the collar. Sidney was breathing hard and pleasure was growing throughout his body. She pulled his shirt over his head. Charlotte gilded her hand along Sidney's bare chest. It was hard, strong and beautiful. She couldn't help but kiss it. Small sensual pecks along his abs slowly up his chest. Her tongue grazed over his nipples causing Sidney's arousal to intensify. He reached down and grabbed her face in his hands, his lips met hers. His tongue flicked apart her mouth and plunged inward. She met him kiss for kiss. Grabbing at his back wanting more. Sidney suddenly stopped. He had to cool down. 

"It's your turn," he whispered, his voice was hoarse with desire. He turned her around. "Move your hair" sounded more like a command but Charlotte didn't mind.

"I've thought of nothing else but you, this gown and that night. You are standing before me. Charlotte you have bewitched me body and soul." He said as he undid the buttons of the gown of gold again. "Charlotte" the way he said her name made her knees go weak. Slowly, kissing along her soft neck, taking in her scent. Turning her around. Sidney suddenly became overwhelmed with emotions "Charlotte, please. Please never walk away from me again." He lifted her chin, looking into her big brown eyes "I love you." He said in a deep, husky voice, lowering his head towards her forehead. Charlotte's heart was about to burst looking into her husband's dark brown eyes.

"I love you too Sidney."

Her gown fell to the floor. Sidney looked at her realized she was wearing nothing at all under her gown. She stood before him naked. Her beautiful curves, perfect round, plump breast. Sidney was speechless. 

"You remember the gown but you forgot the proper undergarments,'' She teased. He pulled her close skin to skin. Feeling her breast on him was more than he could take. Sidney scooped her up and carried her to the bed. She laid there on red linen as he pulled away to remove the rest of his clothes. He stood staring at her by the glow of the candlelight. Laying naked before him, his beautiful wife. Charlotte looked at him with the same desire, my beautiful husband. 

"Sidney, come. Come to me," as she reached for him. He nudged her back onto the bed and climbed over. Spreading her legs apart she could feel his manhood between her thighs. He kissed her with want and need. His tongue danced with hers. His hand cupped her breast. Charlotte let out a soft cry. His hard cock pressed against her entrance. "Charlotte are you sure?"

“ Yes,” she nodded. Slowly he slid into her warm wet center. Taking in his length Charlotte let out a small cry. She sucked in a small breath as he began moving smoothly in and out of her. All along looking into each other's eyes. Charlotte's fingernails slightly dig into his forearms.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yes, very much so." She began to move along with him. Slowly and intense he kissed her until he could take no more. His movements began to increase. Sweat was pouring over their bodies. She matched his thrust over and over again until he was overwhelmed with pleasure crying out her name "Charlotte" as they climaxed together as one. Sidney rolled to the side as Charlotte wrapped her legs around his. Kissing her forehead.

"That was not bad for our first time," he said out of breath. Charlotte gave him a playful slap. “Not Bad?” She cried.

Grabbing her by her arse he moving her on top of him. Sliding his hand behind her neck, he whispered in her ear. "You were magnificent Mrs. Parker and I love you" Charlotte just melted in his arms. 

"I plan on making love at least 4 or 5 times more tonight. I want to caress, kiss and taste every part of your body" As his hands roamed her over arse. 

" Well then Mr. Parker if that's the case I will need some nourishment" She grinned.

"Ah! my wife wants food. Your wish is my command" rising out from the bed. He reached for a cloth and cleaned himself then he gave one to Charlotte. "Love making is quite exhilarating but messy" she laughed as she cleaned herself. Sidney laughed out loud. God he loved her sense of humor. He walked over to the table where wine bread and cheese was. Charlotte watched her devilishly handsome, naked husband prepare her a plate. God! He was beautiful and he was hers. 

She thought about what Lady Susan said. The race is not over. With a smile on her face she whispered “Yes it is over. I won. **I am** **Mrs. Sidney** **Parker!** ”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We thank you for reading and welcome your comments.  
> I'll share them with Diana


End file.
